


How long have you been here? (A few centuries, I think)

by Silvery1



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, How Do I Tag, Immortal Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Reincarnated Dave | Technoblade, Reincarnated Dave | Technoblade, This was beta by grammarly, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, i think, it doesn't count, no beta we die like wilbur soot, why does this tag doesn't exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvery1/pseuds/Silvery1
Summary: Dream is going to be held in a public execution. Karl and he want to laugh at the ironyOr, Immortal dream and Time traveler Karl laughing in the worst moment. Technoblade is not amusedGuys don't read this pls, this is a draft, take it as a prompt as the moment
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 89





	How long have you been here? (A few centuries, I think)

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, this my first fanfiction. I don't know what to do hope for the best.  
> Dream's pov

**The Festival**

* * *

Dream wanted to laugh out loud, he truly didn't understand how he ended up like this.

* * *

The dream was walking down the street when suddenly he fell that someone knocking him down. Next thing he knew was that he was with his hand tied to his back, a black eye, and on drugs. He knew what was possibly happening, either execution or torture, he guessed that the latter already happened. It wasn't his first torture but he guessed that it was the Butcher army since he was in their place. A chill went down his spine, he didn't have the mask on. He knew it was dumb to be worrying about the mask when he was being tortured, but yet again he couldn't die. The mask was one of the two keys to knowing his immortality, and if anyone knew that he was screwed. He fell into darkness, everything was fuzzy and dark but someone was talking.

Quackity? What the **_hell_**? What was Quackity doing here? _oh._

Well, he knew the man was not in the right state of mind, but he didn’t expect this. Did Tubbo even approve of this? Is this even in the President's approval? His thoughts were too loud, he decided to look around. He was backstage of the podium Schaltt used on Tubbo’s execution day. It seemed that history was repeating itself yet again.

>   
>  _“And, now we have a surprise that we wanted to give to Tubbo and L’manburg”_  
>    
>  _“Quackity? What surprise?”_ said Tubbo trembling in fear and surprise. From what he could see he didn’t know about the surprise.  
>    
>  _“Oh, you don’t tell surprises, Tubbo!”_
> 
> Fundy said beaming with happiness, in the moment he couldn’t even believe this man was his finance.
> 
> From his point of view, this was messed up, Quackity and Fundy kidnapped him without Tubbo's permission to execute him, and he was without his mask.

Fundy grabbed him by the arm with the head looking down and put him in the same place Tubbo was on that dammed day. He heard as the crow gasped and recognized him as the bastard he was. He heard as Tubbo was paralyzed having a flashback of the Red Festival. Dream wanted to laugh out loud, he truly didn't understand how he ended up like this. An immortal man repeating history against everybody will for an execution, damm.

If Karl or Techno saw this they would be in giggling like little girls. He suddenly couldn’t hold it in anymore, he saw Karl cackling up at the same time as him, and Techno disapproving glance.

>   
>  _“Really, Cornelius?”_

  
Both said. Techno more on the unsurprised side, because really nothing could surprise him, while Karl was amazed because of someone with years of experience in this situation. You could hear a pin drop on L’manburg.

  
_“Karl?”_ Sapnap and Quackity were awestruck that Karl knew the **"malicious"** being everyone blamed for their home destruction.  
_“Karl, since when do you know Dream? I expected this from Techno but not you”._ Philza said as flabbergast as the rest.

  
_“Wait, Technoblade? You knew Technoblade was here?!”_ Quackity said. Getting furious from the sole fact that he was here, grabbing fast his axe. 

“Is nobody gonna mention the fact that Dream’s face is the same as when he was 15?” Sapnap and George couldn't believe their 21 year old friend still had the same face when he was 15. Everybody was in shock from the events that had just happened.

"Not Everybody knows his face dickass!" Tommy screamed, he was as afraid as Tubbo, not that they would tell.

Conflict was rising, between the action they decided to run away. Nobody could blame them for not moving when Karl and Techno grabbed Dream escaped with him.

> "Come back here!"

Come back to your _"inevitable"_ demise. They didn't want to die today's day. 

* * *

Dream decided this was the century with biggest century ever.

Karl felt like this would happened again, he was up for a little havoc.

Technoblade was _not_ amused. 

**Author's Note:**

> The 2 keys are 1. The mask, 2. his words. otherwise, Dream is just average looking manipulative admin.


End file.
